Une Nuit pour l'Ecriture
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Recueil d'OS indépendants, écrits pendant une Soirée de l'écriture organisée par Sanashiya. Du fluff, des feels et du crack... Amusez-vous bien !
1. Tentation

**Bonsoir !**

 **Me voilà de retour sur le fandom Sherlock ! ça fait une paie, comment ça va par ici ? :)**

 **Me revoilà donc avec un petit recueil d'OS tout à fait indépendants, que j'ai écrits lors de la Soirée de l'Ecriture organisée par la merveilleuse Sanashiya. Je n'ai pas tenu toute la nuit et n'ai écrit que trois tout petits textes, mais si l'évènement a à nouveau lieu et que j'écris encore sur Sherlock, je complèterai ce recueil au fur et à mesure !**

 **Ce fut un exercice tout à fait intéressant et rempli de fou-rires, et je tiens à remercier Sana de l'avoir organisé, ainsi que toutes les participantes qui l'ont fait vivre ! J'ai également pu constater que je ne sais pas écrire VITE, donc ne vous étonnez pas si mes textes sont très courts ;)**

 **Alors, pour replacer un peu le contexte : à chaque heure, un mot était proposé et un délai d'une heure était imparti pour écrire un texte sur le thème du mot proposé. (La phrase la plus redondante du siècle : check.)**

 **Je remercie Nalou pour la relecture, et je lui dédie cet OS-ci ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

 **Le premier mot, proposé par Sanashiya, était "Tentation".**

 **oOo**

Il était à moins d'un mètre de lui, techniquement. Sans la cloison qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bains, il aurait pu le voir et le toucher – et Dieu savait qu'il en avait envie.

Mais non. Il y avait ce foutu mur entre eux, et tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire, c'était entendre John qui prenait sa douche. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire – son imagination travaillait également à pleine vapeur ( _vapeur, douche,_ ricana le petit coin de cerveau étiqueté « jeux de mots de bas étage »).

Il fallait dire que John prenait son temps, sous la douche. Et que les bruits étouffés qui parvenaient à traverser l'épaisseur de carrelage, de plâtre et de lambris n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'on pouvait attendre de quelqu'un qui se lavait. L'oreille exercée de Sherlock n'entendait pas assez de changements dans le flux de l'eau, pas de petit claquement de bouchon de gel douche, et si la voix de John était audible, ce n'était pas parce qu'il chantonnait.

Bref, Sherlock n'avait aucun mal à déduire ce que John était en train de faire dans la salle de bain, malgré les efforts du médecin pour camoufler la chose avec l'excuse de faire sa toilette quotidienne. Et ça rendait le détective absolument fou. Fou d'être si près sans avoir la possibilité de _participer._ Oh, ce qu'il avait envie de glisser silencieusement de sa chambre vers le couloir, d'ouvrir délicatement la porte de la salle de bains – que John ne prenait jamais la peine de verrouiller – et de tirer le rideau de douche, découvrant le corps du médecin dans un nuage de buée… !

Il eut le temps d'aller jusqu'à toucher la poignée de porte avant de se rendre compte que céder à ses lubies n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Le médecin continuait de répéter inlassablement qu'il n'était pas gay, merci bien, et Sherlock, toute absence de tact mise à part, n'avait pas envie de créer d'incident diplomatique avec son colocataire et meilleur ami.

Il retourna donc à pas de loup dans sa chambre, en ferma soigneusement la porte, et revint faire face au mur qui le séparait de la douche. Puisqu'il avait réussi à résister à cette tentation-là, il pouvait bien se récompenser en se laissant aller à cette autre… ?

La soie de sa robe de chambre glissa sur le sol avec un chuchotement doux, dévoilant à l'obscurité de la pièce le corps nu du détective. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se concentrant tout entier sur les sons qui provenaient de l'autre côté, les soupirs retenus, les grognements voilés qui s'échappaient de la gorge de John.

Une longue main blanche glissa lentement de l'épaule de Sherlock à son ventre, prenant son temps pour explorer la clavicule, le pectoral au téton déjà dressé d'impatience, les côtes que John trouvait encore et toujours trop apparentes. Les doigts s'égarèrent, farouches, vers la ligne de poils sombres qui se muaient en un nid, plus bas, là où Sherlock avait terriblement envie d'aller, plus vite, de se saisir d'une main brûlante et de se donner ce plaisir doux-amer qu'il ne partagerait jamais avec celui qui emplissait ses rêves, son esprit et toute sa vie.

Mais John avait l'air de faire durer son propre plaisir, et Sherlock s'efforça de prendre le même rythme, résistant à la tentation encore une fois, ignorant la frustration pour imaginer que c'était John qui lui imposait cette cadence. Oh, John, malgré ses airs placides… Sherlock savait que son tempérament était plus bouillonnant que ce qu'on pouvait penser, et il était à peu près sûr qu'en creusant bien, il pourrait faire remonter de vieux réflexes de l'armée et une tendance à contrôler d'une main de fer la suite des évènements.

Oh. _Ça,_ c'était une idée. Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux toujours clos, l'oreille toujours tendue, et en se plongeant suffisamment loin dans cette partie secrète de son palais mental, il pouvait presque sentir John collé dans son dos, sa main irrémédiablement bronzée sur la sienne, pâle, le guidant et le maîtrisant tout à la fois.

La main reprit son mouvement, descendit, et enfin, le John du fantasme autorisa Sherlock à se prendre en main, retenant d'abord ses mouvements, puis le laissant aller et venir contre la peau tellement douce, tellement brûlante, tellement sensible.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, le véritable John accéléra la cadence, et celui du rêve en fit autant. De toute façon, Sherlock était complètement perdu, ses genoux tremblaient, et il dut se retenir au mur d'une main pour ne pas s'écrouler sur la moquette. Qu'il ait commencé bien après John n'avait aucune importance ; il était à deux doigts d'exploser depuis le début.

Les deux John firent augmenter le rythme au détective, dont la présence d'esprit n'était plus suffisante pour lui rappeler de retenir sa voix, et lorsqu'il entendit John étouffer un dernier râle de plaisir, il fut incapable de retenir son cri en rejoignant le docteur dans le nirvana.

De l'autre côté du mur, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta, et une voix perplexe s'éleva, résonnant bizarrement entre les parois carrelées.

« Sherlock ? Tout va bien ? »

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour le premier texte ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**


	2. Chuchotements

**Voici le deuxième texte écrit dans le cadre de la Soirée de l'Ecriture !**

 **Le mot a été proposé par euh... moi-même... et il s'agissait de "Chuchotement".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Depuis la Chute, John Watson avait l'impression d'avoir perdu l'ouïe.

Comme si rien de ce qui l'entourait n'atteignait ses oreilles, comme s'il était enrobé d'une bulle de coton. Comme si rien ne méritait qu'il l'entende – rien ne valait la peine d'être entendu, si ce n'était pas la chaude et profonde voix de velours de Sherlock Holmes.

Mais cette voix ne résonnait plus, et John se murait dans le silence, refusant même à ses propres mots de sortir.

Tout ce qui restait n'était que chuchotement.

Chuchotement de ses pieds nus sur le parquet du salon du 221B, Baker Street.

Chuchotement de la bouilloire sur le point de se mettre à siffler.

Chuchotement des pas de Mrs Hudson à l'étage inférieur.

Chuchotement de ses vêtements contre le canapé lorsqu'il s'asseyait devant la télé éteinte.

Chuchotement des pages de son carnet, dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire pour éviter de devenir complètement fou.

Chuchotement des draps froids lorsqu'il finissait par se coucher, éreinté par une journée passée à essayer de survivre.

C'était la nuit que le bruit venait. Ses rêves étaient emplis de cris, de détonations, d'appels désespérés. Il se réveillait, en sueur, en larmes, en sanglots silencieux qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Seul. Vide. La nuit, les chuchotements se taisaient.

oOo

La première fois qu'il s'éveilla après une nuit complète et ininterrompue, John se sentit surpris et inexplicablement honteux. Comme s'il ne méritait pas de passer une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil, puisqu'il était censé se noyer dans le désespoir.

Il se rappelait pourtant très bien avoir fait les mêmes cauchemars que les nuits précédentes… mais ils étaient… adoucis ? Le souvenir était indescriptible. Comme s'il avait été _bercé_ hors du mauvais rêve vers un sommeil paisible. Comme si la fin invariable et inexorable du songe avait été fondue, noyée dans un cocon d'oubli. Les matins suivants, il avait encore dormi sans problème, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait soudain changé la donne.

Lorsque ses draps chuchotèrent alors qu'il se glissait entre eux le soir venu, il essaya de repousser le sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue, mais il tint bon, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir et le silence.

Puis… Un chuchotement.

Chuchotement de pas légers sur le tapis.

Chuchotement du matelas s'enfonçant de l'autre côté du lit.

Chuchotement d'un souffle se perdant sur l'oreiller.

Chuchotement d'une main courant sur la couverture… s'interrompant en plein mouvement.

Le silence revint – mais il ne resta pas.

Chuchotement d'un rire vibrant et retenu.

Chuchotement à peine audible qui fit bondir le cœur de John.

« Tu ne dors pas, cette nuit. »

La voix était revenue. John pouvait à nouveau écouter le monde.

 **oOo**

 **... Oui, je sais, les fics post-reichenbach n'ont plus grand intérêt depuis la sortie de la saison 3, soit environ le siècle dernier (comment ça ça fait pas si longtemps ?!), MAIS j'adore ça, je peux pas m'en empêcher... alors je suis pas désolée du tout !**

 **De toute façon, pour quelques 400 mots, on va pas en faire un fromage... :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les retours me font toujours incroyablement plaisir :)**


	3. Condition

**Et voilà le dernier texte que j'ai écrit lors de cette soirée...**

 **Alors là pour le coup, c'est (à moitié) du crack, alors pardon d'avance pour ces 400 et quelques mots plus ou moins décousus !**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ;)**

 **oOo**

 **Le mot a été proposé par Ongi, et était "Condition"**

 **oOo**

L'expérience n'aboutissait pas – et Sherlock, tout génie qu'il était, se trouvait devant une impasse. L'idée d'admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas le rebutait, mais c'était la septième fois qu'il modifiait les paramètres, mais rien ne fonctionnait comme il s'y attendait. Et pire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Qu'est-ce qui perturbait son travail à ce point ?! Le scientifique, lunettes de protection en position et chalumeau en main, soupira sèchement.

« FERMEZ-LA, MRS. HUDSON ! »

Il avait braillé au point de faire trembler les vitres – juste pour se défouler, car il savait pertinemment que la propriétaire était absente.

« Passe-moi un crayon, John. »

John ne réagit pas – malgré son habitude de répondre aux caprices du détective, il ne risquait pas de parcourir les huit kilomètres qui séparaient son cabinet médical de l'appartement pour un malheureux crayon. D'autant qu'il n'avait probablement pas entendu la demande.

Sherlock reposa la fiole qu'il tenait à hauteur de visage et ratura une fois de plus son plan d'expérience. Pourquoi remarquait-il l'absence de John, alors que d'habitude il ne s'en apercevait pas ? Ça n'allait pas du tout. C'était tout à fait intolérable.

Lorsque John rentra finalement au 221B, les feuilles gribouillées s'entassaient dans la cuisine, et Sherlock était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Un problème, Sherlock ? »

Le chimiste releva les yeux, trouva le regard vaguement inquiet du médecin, et il expira profondément.

« Je voudrais du thé. »

John haussa un sourcil, mais ne protesta pas et mit la bouilloire sur le feu en évitant soigneusement les éléments susceptibles de faire la faire fondre – Dieu savait que Sherlock renversait souvent de l'acide n'importe où…

Le détective retourna à son travail, accompagné par la présence du docteur.

Lorsque John posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse du salon une poignée de minutes plus tard, Sherlock abaissa son chalumeau avec un sourcil levé et griffonna un dernier chiffre sur sa feuille miraculeusement exempte de ratures. Puis il rejoignit son ami sur le canapé, abandonnant derrière lui un capharnaüm épouvantable et un plan d'expérience finalement valable.

oOo

Lorsque, plus tard, John rangerait le désastre qui leur servait de cuisine en maugréant contre son colocataire, il y jetterait un œil, curieux malgré lui, et il ne pourrait retenir un sourire attendri, car parmi les notes en pattes de mouches illisibles…

 _Conditions et matériel de test_

 _\- Température du réactif au début de l'expérience : 27.8°C,_

 _\- Concentration : 1.6g/cl,_

 _\- Temps d'exposition aux flammes : 56 secondes,_

 _\- 50ml de sang congelé,_

 _\- 12ml d'acide fluorhydrique,_

 _\- Une fiole,_

 _\- Un bécher,_

 _\- Un chalumeau,_

 _\- Un John en train de faire du thé en sifflotant._

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette édition, mais je laisse ce recueil en travail en cours, je le complèterai si je réécris sur Sherlock pendant une soirée comme celle-ci.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ;)**

 **Des bisous et à très bientôt,**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
